Strawberry's Tale
by IcedHotChocolate
Summary: This is the story of Strawberry, a tragic OC stuck in the world of the Lost Boys. Mocking of OC's and crack.


**Strawberry's Tale**

**Disclaimer: **We do not own the Lost Boys.

**Summary: **This is the story of Strawberry, the tragic OC stuck in the world of the Lost Boys.

**Warnings: **OC bashing, crack, a wee bit of slashies at the end (what's a story without it, after all?)

**Author's Note: **I wrote this with my friend (the same I wrote "Education" with) over myspace. We were talking about how much Mary Sue's bothered us, and we started writing a back and forth story of a tragic OC that, unfortunately, resembles some that people have actually written. We mean no offense to people who like to write OC's. I know that there are many really lovely OC's out there. This story is just making fun of the Mary Sue-ish ones.

--

Strawberry had a terrible life. She was raped, beaten, and abused in every way by her sadistic boyfriend. By a random and totally unbelievable turn of events, she managed to escape to Santa Carla, and drew the attention of every single thing that had a dick. She was just so damn hot; no one could resist her.

Insert really long, obnoxious description of her appearance here

Could she let someone into her life again? Could she manage to forget her oh so tragic past and move on? And then there was the problem of who to choose. So many guys were after her! Which one was the one for her? David? Michael? Sammy? Edgar? Alan? Paul? Dwayne? Marko? Max? That old guy you see in the beginning?

She chose the old guy from the beginning, thinking he was The One for Her, but alas! He was a vampire as well! Oh noez! Whatever could she do?

Her overwhelming grief and inner torment over this issue drove her to seek comfort in the arms of both Max and Marko. They had a super hot threesome that lasted all night long. It made Strawberry so happy to be with two such wonderful people. As she lay there, basking in the afterglow of their awesome sex, she wondered, maybe both of them were actually The Ones for Her. She presented this idea to them, but they refused to share with each other. They both wanted Strawberry for their own.

Oh no! A dramatic flashback from her terrible past ripped apart her optimistic dreams for a new life in Santa Carla! She decided that she needed to take a week alone in her room to sort out her feelings and dull the pain from her past. When she got over it (for the time being), she walked outside and found many, many love gifts from all of the sexy vampires. Who would she choose now?

Just as she decided upon Michael, for she decided that he was in fact her One True Love, someone grabbed her from behind and swooped her up into the air! She twisted around to see none other than Dwayne! He wanted her to be his, and only his, and he was going to do whatever he needed to do to make that happen. This did not sit well with the other vampires. They had no choice but to team up to save the girl they all loved.

Dwayne took her inside a cave and almost had all of her clothes off, when he noticed the bruises from her violent past. He was stunned for a moment by all of the horrible things that this lovely girl had been through. That moment of stillness gave the others just enough time to come in and rescue her!

Insert epic fight scene here

Dwayne had Michael pinned down, and was about to kill him, when suddenly, Strawberry shot him from behind! He collapsed onto the floor, unconscious. At that moment, Michael fell in love with the girl even more and begged her to be his One, forever and always.

She accepted and they began planning their picturesque wedding, but their joy could not last. Sammy was jealous of Michael for having such a lovely girl to call his own, and he was tormented every night when he had to listen to their screams of passion. One night, he decided to take matters in to his own hands.

Sammy entered their room, holding a large knife, but because of the agony within in his soul, he missed his brother by an inch and the lovebirds managed to escape on Michael's motorcycle. They were driving towards the clubhouse, which would surely be a safe haven for their pure and perfect love, but as they drew closer, Strawberry realized that the passionate feelings of love she had felt for Michael weren't actually love. They were only lust.

Truly, The One for Her was Paul. She didn't know how she could have overlooked him before. He was the one thing that her soul need desperately. So, she decided to take her chances out in the night, and leapt from Michael's motorcycle. To her dismay, however, she went flying into the bushes and broke her leg. She lay there, bleeding, vulnerable, and frightened, until, suddenly, a dark figure approached her.

It was Marko! Zawmg! She stifled a cry of surprise as he picked her up to carry her… somewhere. Slowly, against her will, she began to slip into unconsciousness. The pain from her leg was taking a toll on her mind and spirit. She could not stay away any longer. She fell limp in the blond vampire's strong arms.

blinkblink She awoke to find that she was in a cave. Not just any cave, the cave where the vampires hung out. She looked around in awe, amazed at all of the ornate decorations. Suddenly, she realized that Marko was sitting only three feet away from her, watching her and holding a wine bottle that was filled with a substance that looked strangely like blood.

"I love you Strawberry. I loved you the minute I set eyes on you," he said in a seductive voice. Strawberry eyed the bottle of 'wine'.

"What are you doing?" she asked fearfully.

"I want you to be mine," he said, "Forever. Drink this and we can be together forever."

Her heart fluttered as his warm voice washed over her like a wave of semen and lubricant. She felt inclined to take the bottle and drink from it. But, she couldn't! What if it held something dangerous, or deadly? Marko seemed to sense her thoughts and stroked her arm comfortingly.

"Come on Strawberry," he purred, "Just one sip."

Just one sip...

She took the bottle in her hands, and fearlessly took a single drop into her mouth. She felt the screams of mankind in her head and she felt like she was getting crushed by everything at once! Then, she felt nothing. Nothing at all. Just strength. Marko laughed, and Strawberry stood up and passionately kissed him, feeling more powerful then ever before. All of a sudden, however, who should enter the room but...

Dwayne!

"I have come to reclaim what's mine, you fiend!" he cried, grabbing Strawberry by the waist.

"Hello darling," he said, kissing her neck, "I am going to take you into the darkest part of the caves and have my wicked way with you. And now that you're a vampire, it will be even better, because we can do sexy blood play stuff."

Oh no! She screamed for Marko to save her, but he couldn't get through Dwayne's mighty power. Dwayne picked her up and flew down into the darker parts of the cave, while Marko scrambled desperately behind. Soon, however, he was left far behind them, out of sight. Whatever would she do now?

Dwayne laughed. His laugh was wicked and seductive, and Strawberry was ashamed to find that it sent happy shivers to a certain place that I'm sure you can guess on your own. She dreaded what was about to happen, yet, at the same time, she couldn't deny that Dwayne was very, very hot.

The skintight pants, the lack of a shirt, the leather jacket with big manly shoulder pads, the HUGE and fluffy 80's hair... she shivered in pleasure. Yes, Dwayne was _quite _a lovely catch. Yet, just as she was about to spread her legs, Edgar and Alan came swinging down from the ceiling, Tarzan style.

"We've come to save you, Strawberry!" they cried. Edgar's hair fluttered cheerily in a nonexistent wind.

She felt slightly reluctant towards the saving (she had been about to bang Dwayne!), but allowed the brothers to pick her up as they flew by. But then, just as they were about to leave the cave and carry Strawberry to safety, all of a sudden, her ex from her previous town was there! Oh no!

All of the horrid feelings she had tried oh so hard to forget rushed back into her, and she fell off the vine in a panic. Ed, we'll call him, seized the moment, and his ex-girlfriend, and ran out of the cave, closely followed by Dwayne and Marko.

The moment had come. The vampires would have to team up and save her from the menace that had broken her spirit. They shuddered to think of the horrific things Ed had done. They sped up and began to sprout their fangs. They were flaming with impressive and sexy vampiric rage.

Edgar and Alan watched as the vampires ran off into the distance.

"Huh," said Alan, "Look at them run."

"Yeah," replied Edgar, readjusting his manly headband of doom and other such things. Alan looked over at Edgar. Edgar stopped fiddling with his headband and looked over at Alan. Alan grinned and tackled Edgar, and they had AWESOME sex. Yeah, right there on the floor of the cave. BELIEVE IT!

And from then on, the lovely narrators followed the Frog brothers!

Yes, because, seriously, the Frog brothers are super awesome.

--

Please review. It would be most appreciated. Flames make me cry bucketloads of emo tears.


End file.
